Little Navy Book
by SpecsGlasses
Summary: Mrs. Green told the class to keep a journal- this is Specs'. Slash! specsdutchy
1. Journal 1

Little Navy Book

Journal#1: Free write about self (15 minutes)

I can't believe we're actually going to do something that I LOVE to do! WRITE for all you slow people...shouldn't write that with the teacher going to read this and all...I would dance if there was music. It's something Dutchy would do. But I can't 'cause I have "issues".

Anyway, write about myself. That's the title of this little journal entry. Something I hate to do because I already KNOW everything there is to know about myself and if you can't put the time and effort into discovering those buried treasures then tough nookies to you Peter!

Let's start with name, shall we? Ignoring the fact that it's written in the front cover...I'm officially Robert Evans IV, though I prefer to be known as Specs, as donned by my best and closest friend Dutchy- I forget his first name. Oh Erick, Mrs. Green (you) just yelled at him. I bet he's trying to doodle or something...space case.

Back to me so I don't fail this assignment: I'm 5'8, brown haired and eyed and wear glasses. How obvious can I GET?

I do rather well in school because I push myself to the ABSOLUTE ACADEMIC LIMIT. Dutchy calls me uptight- I call myself motivated. Everybody else calls me a nerd but I say PUH to them. We'll see who's a nerd when I'm a millionbillionaire living in Fresno. What else is there to say about me...

I love reading the classics and want to BE them. Not the books, the authors durh. Nothing better than reading a good book, let me tell you...And they're better than friends in many, MANY ways, though I don't think I'd trade spending time with Dutchy for all the books in the world. He's practically my BROTHER he spends so much time with me at my house.

So anyway wow, you'd think I liked Dutchy by the way I write about him. But I don't. I mean, I'm gay and all but that doesn't mean I have to fit that cliché where they fall in love with their best friend. Besides, Dutchy's not gay.

Five minutes left...what can I say about myself in five minutes? I have a Broadway fetish, though not many know and I usually have an obsession with a play or musical for a month or so. Right now it's Avenue Q...probably because I love that song so much. You that song- it SUCKS TO BE ME! I'm cynical like that. VERY MUCH SO.

This is about the time where teacher says PENS DOWN! Does that mean I could keep going if I wrote in pencil?

....................Apparently not. She's yelling I'll stop!

**Author's Note:** WOO ANOTHER STORY I'M STARTING! Yoda I am! Anyway, hi all...my buddo Nakaia Aidan-Sun asked me to participate in this project of hers, so I am HEHE. Read all the Little insert color here books cause they rock. I'm writing Dutchy's too THE WORLD IS GOING TO EXPLODE!

Just a side note to people reading my stories (or shameless plug, depends on how well you know me) I'm actually on vacation right now and not coming home til Septermber 2...I probably won't be able to update much if at all, but I'll try! Til then GOOD EATS!


	2. Journal 2

Little Navy Book

Journal#2: Good and Bad Habits

Why do we have to write about such a DULL topic? My good and bad habits? PUH! Who cares?! I already know them...fine, it's only fifteen minutes, I can deal.

Good Habits: I study math for an hour every night. It's my worst subject mainly because I HATE it and don't CARE about it since it's completely useless as we don't speak or read in NUMBERS but in WORDS. Goddamn. Um...I study and try to get the best grades, I wear and take care of my glasses diligently, I stopped picking the cuticles of my thumbs and I write for an hour every night before I go to bed.

Bad Habits: Sometimes I have to wonder why you CARE Mrs. Green. I mean, are you going to call our parents and let them in on what their offspring are writing? By GOD I don't know. So, I bite my nails to the bone, don't brush my teeth twice a day, forget to put away my clothes, leave food out- let's say I'm just messy and scatterbrained.

I keep things in sometimes...usually withdrawn from my friends- 'cept Dutch. Lotta them don't even know I'm gay.

Oh, I also read during class instead of listen sometimes. And keep writing when the teacher tells me to stop. OK I'M DO-

**Authors' Note:** These are just so much fun and easy to write...and they help me with my other stories WOO! READ ALL THE COLOR BOOKS!


	3. Journal 3

Little Navy Book

Journal#3: My Greatest Dream in One-Hundred Words

How can one express a dream in only one-hundred words? I know _I_ can't. I'll _try_but I can't. One day, I hope to write a true piece of literature like Toni Morrison or somebody of the sort and receive world-wide recognition. I'd be on the NY Times Best Seller list for five years straight until my _new_ book takes its place. In the meantime, I'll be on Oprah and stuff and receive the Pulitzer Prize and a SHIZLOAD of other awards for all the T.V Shows, movies and plays I'd write.

Then I would rub a magic geanie lamp, turn Dutchy gay and ride off into the sunset with him. Damn, I didn't mean to write that...Not that any of that could happen anyway. That's why it's called a DREAM, you DREAM of it HAPPENING damn.

.............137 HAH

**Author's Note:** Wow that was shorter than I thought it would be...yeah we have time for another journal entry FORWARD MARCH!


	4. Journal 4

Little Navy Book

Journal#4: Betrayal (10 minutes)

Betrayal. The word holds so much meaning to me. There's been betrayal in every aspect of my life from the earth shattering discovery of Santa Clause not being real to my Father leaving his family to rot without his guidance or support. What am I supposed to say about it? Everybody's going to betray somebody at one point or another. It's human nature. I'll probably do it to- probably already **have**.

That's probably why I've never gotten close to anybody. But Dutchy. So it's probably why I've never said anything to Dutchy about how I feel about him, what I feel about him. He'd just wind up betraying me, leaving our friendship to wither as a rose does and fall apart, each sharp petal ripping my heart apart until the tears I know I'll cry are blood, running out of my desolate eyes. Damn.... so I really can never have what I want, can I? That's a wonderful revelation to make in the middle of class. Sitting right next to the one you're writing and always thinking about.

This journal entry sucked, teacher dear. So this was a betrayal to my feelings. Goddamn and screw you, I'm done with three minutes left to go.

**Author's Note:** Awwww Specsy...smile kiddo!...heh


End file.
